clusterfck_aufandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft AU
This AU is the Achievement Hunters come from the game Minecraft. Alternates The alternates widely behave like the AH do when playing Minecraft but also act as though they've exist in Minecraft all their lives. Geoff is the leader of the group. Though while he has good number of ideas he's still not the best builder and isn't very good at designing attractive building of structures. He's dressed in armor similar to Master Chief. Gavin often assists Geoff with planning new buildings and helps with the building. He supplies many of his own ideas but he, much like Geoff, is not very good a building and planning structures. He is depicted as wearing clothes made of Creeper hide. Michael in the group's muscle and is best in the group with a sword and weapons in general. He's not very good a crafting though he's improved a great deal since he started. He is normally depicted as wearing a bear skin pelt and carrying around a diamond sword. Jack enjoys building, normally being the one who is asked or volunteers to building a place for them all to stay when they go exploring. He tends to try to keep the others on track with varying degrees of success. He is dressed similarly to a biker from Trials. Ryan has a basic understanding of how to use redstone, giving the appearence that he is much smarter than the rest of the men in Achievement City. Whether this is true or not is a matter of opionion. He also appears to have a fascination with trapping animals in cages and holes. In his home in Achievement City he currently has a chicken, a pig, and a cow all trapped in his home. This often gives him the appearence of being slightly crazy and creepy, this also is a matter of opionion. He is depicted as wearing a suit jacket along with a kilt. Ray in this AU has been revealed to be deceased. The cause of death has not been given, though his death is clearly a parallel to Ray leaving Achievement Hunter, thus dying in the Minecraft AU. He had a love of roses and was depicted as wearing a suit, sometimes refuring to himself as Tuxedo Mask like the character from Sailor Moon. They all lived in Downtown Achievement City before being brought to Los Santos. General Information While in their own reality the Minecraft AU did not need to understand how things like physics or structural integrity or gravity or guns work but once arriving in the penthouse the members of the Clusterf*ck were forced to explain as much as they could. Mods Recently Modded Minecraft AH gangs have been appearing, currently there is a modded Ryan that can control the weather and the Prehistoric park Mod, bringing all the dinosaurs the AH gang had in the Lets Play with them. Role in the Clusterf*ck Upon arrival the Minecraft AU spent their time in the basement of their apartment complex though they were quickly moved once the FAHC learned that they were trying to mine under the complex. Some parts of the modern world facinates them but they don't seem to understand it entirely, proven by some of the Minecraft AU members shooting one of their own friends because they were curious about how it worked. There only preperation and plan for how to fix up the person shot was to prepare a large deal of porkchops like one would do before doing something dangerous while playing Minecraft. They do not entirely understand how gravity works or why many of the structures they build won't stay up now that they've come to this world but more resently it was suggested that some of the Jacks and the Minecraft AU members constructed a mansion somewhere on Mount Chilliad for all of the Clusterf*ck to stay in. This implies that they may be getting the hang of the new world. They have recently gained the ability to hold objects in both hands, causing the minecraft crew to celebrate and causing confusion to the other AUs about how they couldn't just do this before. Ryan has abused this new power to shoot arrows at the others.